A Night To Remember
by victoriamalfoytw
Summary: Bonnie x Kol One Shot. The Originals are going to a nightclub. And Kol, well, this is right up his street.


**A Night To Remember**

Kol wasn't sure what it was about the name, but he liked the sound of these nightclubs.

"And what do people do at these...nightclubs?" He asked again, for what seemed like the hundredth time.

Currently Bonnie, Elena and Caroline were in the Originals' living room along with Elijah, Kol and Klaus. Caroline and Niklaus were lying on one of the sofas together, intertwined. Elijah and Elena were sitting side by side holding hands on the other sofa, while Bonnie was on Kol's lap in the comfy armchair opposite them all.

Bonnie, along with Caroline, Klaus and Elena were educating the two other Originals on twenty first century life. Stefan had taken Rebekah out to dinner that night whilst Damon was probably off terrorising some poor innocent bystander.

_God, I really am judgy, Bonnie thought humorously to herself. _

"It's where people go to dance and drink, think of a more _energetic_ and busy Mystic Grill," Bonnie tried to explain to her boyfriend as he ran his fingertips lightly up and down her leg.

"We're going tonight so you're welcome to join us, get your first taste of night life," Caroline smiled and Bonnie nodded, both sharing a look as they thought about three piece suit Elijah in a nightclub. Apparently Klaus was thinking the same thing because he burst into peals of laughter, before standing up and grabbing Caroline's hand.

"We're going to Caroline's, we'll get ready there and we'll be back here in like 2 to 3 hours. Come along love," He smirked as they flashed out the door.

"I can't believe I'm going to say this but I'll go. _Only_ because I can't take your puppy dog eyes anymore," Elijah shook his head, chuckling at Elena.

"We'll see you later," Elena winked at Bonnie as they left.

"Finally, we're alone," Kol grinned, sliding his hand down and inside her thigh. In a second, he had flashed them up the stairs of the mansion and into his room.

She loved his room. Knowing it was practically _sacred _to him, Bonnie felt proud at the fact that she was the only girl he had ever allowed in his room. He had the reputation of a young Mikaelson playboy and she was glad she had reassurance of his affections. Two years had passed _very _quickly.

After Tyler bit her a second time, Caroline finished with him and not long after Klaus got his girl. Bonnie knew all along her blond best friend had feelings for the Original Hybrid; she was just too stubborn to admit it.

Soon after that, Elena and Elijah got together. They had been spending a lot of time together and after Elena and Damon broke the sire bond, or rather Bonnie did with her magic, the brunette was able to confront the Original about her feelings, glad they were reciprocated.

And Bonnie, as far as Kol was concerned, she was convinced she felt_ nothing_ but pure hatred. But slowly, the youngest, gorgeous Mikaelson seduced his way into her heart. He tried and tried and didn't give up, much like Klaus' persistence with Caroline. She figured it was a family thing, _much like the gorgeous gene._

Now she had to admit, she was head over heels for the cheeky yet beautiful man that was pushing her down onto the bed, his eyes black with lust. She liked that she was the one who made him like that. _Her and only her._ The same applied to her, only he could make her feel the way she did.

After two incredible hours of hot Original sex, Bonnie pushed Kol off her.

"Hey witch, what do you think you're doing?" He asked cheekily.

"I need to take a shower before the others get here," She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Love it, let's go," He grinned and she rolled her eyes.

"No alone, otherwise I'd never be out," She giggled, kicking the door shut behind her.

"You love it!" Kol yelled as the shower turned on.

"Yes I do," She muttered, knowing full well he could hear her.

Later, his witch emerged in a fluffy white towel, hair half dried and skin gleaming with sheen from the shower. He thought she looked _glorious._

When he came out of the shower, he padded into his bedroom, where Bonnie was sitting in front of his huge mirror, straightening her hair. She raised her eyebrows as he came in.

"I mean, you're dripping, a little," She shook her head and he smirked.

"Dripping of sex? I know I am."

"You're incorrigible Kol," Bonnie scoffed.

"Stop using big words against me, I don't know what that means," He pulled out the sad look and she crumbled.

"Ok ok, sorry," She said hurriedly, wondering how she had survived before this man. He grinned before getting ready while she continued to sort her hair.

"How do I look?" He asked her after some time. Bonnie span around, ready to throw some insult but instead, her mouth just dropped open. And so she stood there, in complete awe of all that was Kol Mikaelson and wishing to God she wasn't _so_ helpless in the face of such a beautiful man.

His hair was perfectly flicked to the side; he had a t-shirt on that showed off his muscles and skinny jeans. _Skinny. Jeans._ Bonnie thought she had died and gone to witch heaven.

"You look..._perfect,"_ She admitted hesitantly, earning a big smirk from him.

"See, I told you that you didn't hate me!"

"Don't mistake teenage hormones for love!" She teased, but they both knew she was playing. It was part of their relationship, part of who they were. They taunted and teased but loved each other, and made sure the other knew.

When she was checking him out, Kol took the opportunity to allow his eyes to rake over her body. She looked beautiful, _as always._

She had on a tight cream dress that came to mid thigh, flaunting her gorgeous caramel coloured skin. Her high heels emphasised her incredibly long legs and Kol snapped his eyes away because otherwise he thought he would definitely have drooled.

"Let's go wait for the others," Bonnie suggested and he followed her down the stairs.

"I think Elena and Elijah are here," Kol said, trying to focus on the voices outside, but he was having a hard time concentrating due to his witch walking or swaying down the stairs in front of him.

Sure enough when they arrived in the living room, Elena and Elijah were sitting there waiting for them. Bonnie could have sworn her mouth dropped open further than it ever had before.

Elena, of course, looked as gorgeous as always in a turquoise-teal coloured skin tight dress, showing off her slender figure and tiny waist.

But Elijah was what shocked Bonnie the most. Elena had obviously got to him, flicking his hair up perfectly. He was wearing jeans. Elijah Mikaelson, _suit king,_ was wearing jeans and a t-shirt. Apparently Kol was surprised too because his eyebrows shot up into his hairline.

"Wow, Elijah, finally got you out of that suit, what did she do? Coax you with a few hours of sex?" Kol's laughter echoed around the house as he was constantly flung into walls by a fast moving blur that was Elijah.

"Kol - _down boy._ Elijah - relax, we can dagger him later if we _have_ to," Klaus chuckled, coming into his house with Caroline on his arm.

Everyone stared at them, this was the first time they had seen them before they went out. They knew the pair went out to clubs but they'd never seen them dressed like that before.

Klaus was in skinny jeans, with a shirt and leather jacket, blond curls messily perfect. On his arm was Caroline, in a tight purple dress and heels, accenting her skinny waist and incredible legs. Like Klaus, her blond curls were fluffed. _They looked like a supermodel couple._

"Wow guys, way to make me look like a bin bag beside two Prada bags," Kol huffed.

"Aw don't worry Kol, you look better than you normally do," Caroline stuck her tongue out at the youngest brother who stuck his out at her right back.

"We should probably get going," Klaus said, pulling out his phone to check the time.

"We have to walk?" Bonnie asked horrified. She could barely stand in her heels.

"Well, we'll run, Kol can carry you," Elijah shrugged and Bonnie relaxed. She didn't care if Kol had to do all the work aha.

"How am I going to run in these heels?" Elena asked, shaking a foot at Caroline.

"Like this see," Caroline demonstrated, running round the house.

"Try," She added to a dubious looking Elena. Surprising herself, Elena found it rather easy.

"Let's go," Klaus held out his hand for Caroline and she quickly took it, the pair racing off in a blur. Elena and Elijah took off soon after.

Bonnie let out a little squeal of excitement as Kol scooped her by her waist up into his arms.

"I can't believe you've never been to a nightclub before," Bonnie shook her head disapprovingly at him as her surroundings blurred past her.

"Sorry that being daggered and in a coffin was such an inconvenience to you witch," He teased, stopping and setting her down so she could walk with him, since they were now in an area outside town, populated by humans. _Couldn't let the humans see them running at vampire speed._

He gently took her hand, interlacing his fingers with hers as they caught up to Elena, Elijah, Caroline and Klaus. They walked up to the club entrance and surpassed all the people queuing outside. Klaus and Caroline stopped in front of the two bouncers.

"Tomas, Aleks," Klaus greeted the pair and they turned to him.

"Niklaus, Care, and you brought your friends!" The pair grinned, both each taking a turn to give Klaus a one armed hug and Caroline a bear hug, lifting her off her feet.

"Go on in guys, we'll see you later," The one named Aleks unclipped the velvet rope, allowing them to pass.

"Thanks guys," Klaus grinned, walking in.

"See you later guys," Caroline waved before following her boyfriend in.

"Wow, this is one of the best nightclubs, it's world renowned. How does your brother even get in here?" Elena asked Elijah.

"Those bouncers are vampires, like most of the staff in here. Apparently they respect him, he saved them all from werewolf bites a while back," Elijah explained, following the blond pair to the bar.

Kol's eyes grew wide when he walked in, as did his grin. He knew already that he was going to come to _enjoy_ nightclubs. With his heightened vampire senses, he drank everything in.

The loud music, some he recognised, the hot sweaty bodies of people dancing and grinding on the dance floor, the bar, the drinks, the excitement._ No fear, no pain, no restraints. _

Ordering drinks, they sat at the bar in a row, Bonnie and Elena watching their boyfriends' faces. Kol looked beyond excited while Elijah looked ready to run.

"It's fine Elena, we'll double the alcohol we give him. Get him drunk and he'll be fine," Klaus whispered almost inaudibly to Elena as he passed by her with Caroline.

"Come on, come on, I love this song, let's go Nik," Caroline grabbed his hand, pulling him into the throng of people. They began to dance together, or what appeared to Kol as grinding. _He liked this a lot._

"Come witch, we have some sexy dancing to attend to," Kol smirked at Bonnie, who allowed herself to be pulled onto the dance floor by the irresistible man.

"I am not nearly drunk enough for this," Elijah shook his head at Elena, who giggled at him.

Bonnie danced with Kol, and not surprisingly, he caught on very quickly. She was glad he actually came out with them, she'd give him _a night to remember._

**Author's Note:-**_Well guys, voila. I thought since I've done and Klaroline and an Elejah One Shot, I may as well do a Kennett one, since I LOVE these ships! And also, can't help myself, I have to mention them all in this haha, I'm bad I know. Please review and I hope you enjoy it!:D x_


End file.
